Transdermal therapeutic systems (TTS) or active ingredient patches have now become an established drug form. In spite of this, certain problems associated with this drug form have to date not been solved to satisfaction. One of these problems relates specifically to the so-called matrix systems or systems which have a construction related to the matrix systems. A matrix system of this kind, or matrix TTS, is composed at its most simple of a backing layer, an active ingredient matrix layer, preferably self-adhesive, and a protective layer, which is intended for removal prior to use. Oftentimes, during wearing of the TTS, after a certain time the formation of a more or less weak dark margin around the patch on the skin is observed, and/or residues of adhesive remain on the skin when the TTS is removed. This phenomenon is observed to a particularly marked extent in the case of TTS suitable for application for a number of days. The cause of both phenomena is inadequate adhesion of the patch matrix to the backing layer of the system. This inadequate adhesion, and movements of the body at the site of application, cause the adhesive to emerge at the edges of the system, and the adhesive which has emerged may come into contact with the clothing. As a result of contact with the clothing, fabric fibers remain suspended from the emerged adhesive and impart to it in the majority of cases a dark appearance. Following the removal of the TTS, the adhesive which has emerged remains on the skin in the form of dark marks. If adhesion to the backing layer is particularly poor, the matrix may also part over a substantial area from the backing layer, and may remain on the skin. Particularly susceptible to such phenomena are adhesives based on silicones. The reason for this is that silicone adhesives are very apolar and therefore adhere relatively poorly to the more or less polar surfaces of the backing layer, which in the majority of cases is composed of polyethylene terephthalate (PET). A further factor is that the cohesion possessed by silicone adhesives is low and therefore they have a particularly strongly pronounced tendency to emerge from the system. Silicone adhesives therefore behave like a viscous liquid, and the spreading over a relatively large area is hence also referred to as “cold flow”.